JARDIN DE MIEDO
by bowser-kun
Summary: basado en la canción de fear garden de vocaloid, ness le quiere enseñar, su pequeño jardín secreto, a su amigo lucas, ¿lo soportara? - ¿por que lo hiciste? - ¿no te gustan mis flores?- entren y lean :3... primer fic de horror basado en una saga q hare de los 7 pecados capitales -ira-


Esta idea ya existe, hasta en un video, se los recomiendo mucho, fear garden ssbb, véanlo esta genial, la canción pertenece a vocaloid

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, lo hize con fines de entretener

JARDIN DEL MIEDO

-Cómo es que termino así… Estoy escondido entre los matorrales de esta gran mansión, huyendo de la persona que alguna vez salvo mi vida…

La cara de lucas refleja el terror, aguantando sus inevitables ganas de llorar, escondido entre los arbustos, esa noche oscura y tormentosa

-Lucas… anda vamos a jugar

Esa voz le puso la carne de gallina al rubio, apretando fuertemente sus ojos… entre la oscuridad solo se podía apreciar, unos brillantes ojos azules amoratados, y una sonrisa desquiciada, en busca de alguien, sosteniendo una hacha ensangrentada, su gorra rojiza, su mochila marrón y su camisa a rayas, le hacían distinguir, entre las áreas boscosas

-¿Qué no te ha gustado mi precioso jardín?

Los leves gemidos de lucas , fueron captados por los agudos oídos del pelinegro

-Lucas tienes 10 segundos para salir de los arbustos…

Esas palabras, hicieron que lucas comenzara a temblar de horror, sin poder contenerse

-1… 2… 3…

Qué demonios sucedía, hasta ayer todo había sido completamente normal

-4… 5… 6… 7…

-"En ese momento, no sé si era por mis nervios, por mi confusión, por mi miedo, pero decidí salir"

Pensó lucas entre todas esas emociones encontradas que sentia

-10… al fin sales…¿Por qué huiste?

Decía eso con una expresión carente de emociones

-¿Por… qué lo hiciste?

Dije aun temblando, ese no era mi amigo…

-¿no te gustan mis flores?

-¡te has vuelto loco!

-Pensé que te gustaría… lo compartí mi secreto contigo… porque pensé que era mi amigo

-Pero que dices… que me dices de red, toon, peach, mario, ¡todos!

-Sus brazos eran lindos, eso es todo, se verían aún más lindos en mi jardín… tan lindos como los tuyos

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Me tomo un tiempo, empecé con los personajes, que no hablan mr. Game and watch y r.o.b.

-¿Cómo pudiste?

-Creo.. que lo sabes bien…

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Al ver unos lindos brazos… yo los quito y luego… en masetas yo los entierro y los cultivo… entrelazando sus meñiques y anulares, puedo confeccionar dulces y hermosas flores…

-pero son manos…

-Y son lindas… te traje una como regalo

Ness levanta del suelo, una maceta, marrón, que contenía un brazo, adornado con una pulsera negra anillos, y un lindo lazo rojo

-esa... es…

Lucas apenas podía hablar, estaba a punto de desvanecerse... más que nada del asco que le provocaba ver la extremidad mutilada

-Es la de red, es muy linda ¿no?

La aun inexpresiva cara de Ness, cambiaba a una sonrisa pacifica, cuando miraba su "flor", al aun no poder moverse, Ness aprovecho ese momento para acercarse a su amigo... Tomándolo de la mano… y poniendo lentamente sus labios en su oído, y diciendo lentamente, mientras sus labios rozaban la oreja del rubio

-En mi precioso jardín, hay flores y manos… de variedad en colores… no es un jardín tan normal pues es traumatizador…

Dijo levantando la mano del ojiazul, y lamiéndola suavemente

-Aún recuerdo, cuando te conocí lo primero que note fueron tus hermosos brazos, se verían tan bien de color amarillo pensé… después vi los de samus, ese azul, que los rodeaba, eran simplemente perfectos, con un lazo rojo adornándolos, se verían aún mejor… después marth, siempre elegante, sus manos delicadas y en un tono blanco casi albino, se verían bien repletas de joyas, tal y como unas manos reales lo merecen… después vino red, con su lindo tono rojo pálido, que combinaba con sus hermosos ojos castaños, esa pulsera negra azabache que adornaba, su muñeca, era PERFECTA, Y TAN ABIL AL MOMENTO DE USAR SUS POKEBOLAS…. Las manos de ike fueron las más difíciles, fueron cortadas por su propia ragnell, pinte sus uñas con un delicado morado, en sus fuertes y grandes brazos, un listón azul lucia perfecto, después fue pit, no se lo esperaba en lo absoluto, esas delgadas y cálidas manos de ángel, eran perfectas, junto esos aros de luz que adornan sus muñecas… pobrecillo, y mis más recientes adquisidores, fueron las de peach y zelda, ambas con sus guantes que las hacen lucir tan finas, ese anillo azul que lleva en el anular la rubia, hace que mi colección este casi completa.

-…¿casi…?

-Me faltan tus, lindas delgadas y tímidas manos lucas… de mi jardín no escaparas

Lucas solo veía la ropa y piel de su amigo, manchada de sangre, de cada uno de los habitantes de la mansión, sintiendo como lo manchaba con cada rose de las filosas tijeras con su piel.

Apenas sintió eso lucas, se zafo del agarre de Ness y corrió lo más rápido que pudo

-Lucas… no puedo permitirlo, mi secreto jardín a nadie le puedes revelar… mi secreto jardin a nadie le puedes enseñar….

Justo mientras pasaba por su jardín, Ness se detuvo para observar a las manos de fox, y olfatearlas, como si despidieran un olor tan agradable

-Con cinco dedos, son tan lindas…

En ese momento tomo sus tijeras e hizo un pequeño corte

-Igual lo son con solo cuatro lindos dedos…

De un momento a otro, Ness sonrió, lucas se encontraba detrás de el

-ven míralas, ponles toda tu atención… sin temor

Mientras soltaba una risita burlona

bueno esto es un pequeño prólogo de lo que ha pasado, prontamente pondré como sucedió cada uno de sus casos, y por qué lo hizo, pero primero quiero ver si la historia es interesante y si quieren que la siga, además me gustaría saber, de que personaje quieren que sea el primero los segundos y el tercero, n_n sin más x el momento me despido, dejen reviews


End file.
